


Friend Zone

by LadyOper



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Friendzone
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOper/pseuds/LadyOper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okita descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos por Kagura, pero qué podrá hacer un Sádico para impresionar a una rebelde Yato y lograr salir de la friend zone…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lección 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue originalmente publicado en fanfiction.net bajo el nombre de mi grupo "Lets go Justaway", pero decidí subirlo aquí también :3  
> Espero lo disfruten *o*)/

_Frustrado_

Esa era la palabra que mejor describía su situación.

A sus 18 años de edad, Okita Sougo, el apuesto Capitán de la 1ra División del Shinsengumi, se encontraba con un increíble...mal de amores. ¿La razón? Pues que cierta – mocosa – China no le hacía caso cada vez que él se ponía en plan _tengamos-una-cita_.

Por supuesto, él no la culpaba. ¿Qué es lo que podía saber esa pequeña bestia de amor?. Además, no es como si él alguna vez se le hubiera declarado abiertamente o siquiera invitado a salir. Se basaba solamente en enviarle señales, pero SEÑALES grandes que hablaban por si solas. Como todas esas veces que le regaló caramelos – llenos de picante rojo – porque sabía que le gustaban los dulces; o como aquel día que pasaron por la tienda de mascotas…

 _\- Sabes China, te verías realmente bien con una correa en el cuello... Escoge la que más te guste, yo invito_ – le había dicho con tono de satisfacción.

Para él, eso había sido una clara indirecta, una señal, incluso una sutil confesión. ¿Qué había conseguido como respuesta?...Un _**Bastardo**_ seguido por un gran _**VETE A LA MIERDA**_ _._

"Claramente el problema está, en que ella _es lenta"_ – pensó

Pero él no se iba a dar por vencido. Ahora que había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por la monstruito, la iba a hacer caer rendida a sus pies; o más bien, la haría besar sus zapatos como muestra de devoción eterna, lo que sería mucho más fácil si Kagura fuese una M por supuesto. Pero cómo hacer para...

\- Oe, ¿qué es lo que haces ahí tirado? Ponte a hacer tu trabajo – La voz del Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi provino desde arriba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sougo, que estaba cómodamente acostado a la sombra de un manzano y escuchando música con su Kiku-Ichimonji RX-18(1) _,_ se quitó su máscara de dormir para poder mirar a la cara a – ese pedazo de carne con fosforera – conocido como Mayora.

\- Hijikata-san – dijo con su voz monótona característica – por qué mejor no te vas por ahí a molestar a otros…o no, espera, por qué mejor no te _mueres…_

La cara del Vicecomandante pasó por varias expresiones. Asombro, enojo, odio. Mascando fuertemente el cigarro prendido, se retiró a lo suyo tragándose una maldición.

Sí, Sougo siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y ahora iba a por la China.

Ya no más rodeos ni insinuaciones. Ya no más miradas de soslayo ni indirectas. Estaba harto de eso. La verdad iba a ser rebelada antes de acabar el día. Ya era hora de salir de la _friend zone_ _(1)_ _…_

* * *

Kagura, era esa típica adolescente con mal temperamento. Venática. Le gustaba rebelarse, maldecir. Se sentía incomprendida, hecho que demostraba con sus contantes sarcasmos…

Ese día se sentía más irritable que nunca. Todo le molestaba: el fastidioso sonido que hacían las hojas de la Jump de Gin-chan al pasar; las constantes quejas de Shinpachi mientras limpiaba; los acompasados ronquidos de Sadaharu.

El enojo era tan grande que podía mandarlos a todos a volar sin vacilación…Era un hecho que tenía que salir de allí si no quería perder la cordura – ni a su familia –.

Sin decir una palabra, y sin apenas mirar al _vago_ , a la _mascota_ y al _par de gafas_ ; recogió su sombrilla - más una cajita de sukonbu para el camino – y salió de la Yorozuya dando un portazo.

El día era precioso y perfecto para una caminata. El aire que se filtraba en sus pulmones era limpio y puro. El sol estaba escondido – sin intensiones de salir – tras unas nubes, por lo que no tendría que usar su sombrilla para protegerse. Sí, era todo lo que necesitaba para liberar su estrés.

Se aventuró a la calle recuperando su jovialidad. Ya había hecho planes: primero iría a comprar dangos, luego al parque a buscar al que vengaría la muerte de Sadaharu 29(2) -…Sadaharu 30 – y por último, simplemente se sentaría a perder el tiempo comiendo sukonbu. Planificado y posible, su día perfecto.

Kagura se dirigía a cumplir su primera meta cuando de pronto lo vio. Un cartel apenas pegado a un poste fue lo que llamó su atención. Acercándose y haciendo un esfuerzo para comprender los kanjis leyó:

_PARA TODAS LAS MUJERES DE KABUKICHO, HAY REBAJAS!..._

Ningún interés por parte de Kagura, después de todo ella no es una chica normal

… _REBAJAS DEL 50% A TODOS LOS PRODUCTOS EN VISPERA A AÑO NUEVO…_

Nope, ella no sería influenciada por esos ingeniosos adultos vendedores, que claramente se aprovechaban de esa pasión de las mujeres por las compras. No se iba a dejar manipular nunc…

… _Y EN OFERTA ESPECIAL: ORNAMENTOS – DE TODO TIPO – PARA EL PELO! CÓMPRELO AQUI..._

Eso fue todo. Kagura se perdió la parte en que decía la dirección de la tienda en lo que echaba a la carrera. Aunque realmente no le hacía falta. La cola de mujeres desesperadas frente a la gigante tienda situada en el mismo centro de la ciudad, era tal, que Kagura solo tuvo que correr un metro y pedir el último – o en este caso, preguntar por _la_ última en la fila –.

El día de la Yato había dado un giro de 180 grados…para bien. No había nada en este mundo que la hiciera más feliz que comprarse ornamentos nuevos – a excepción de comer sukonbu – Estaba rebosante de alegría. Menos mal que había guardado ese dinero que le pidió prestado (robó) a Gintoki un día que llego borracho - al borde de la inconsciencia - del Pachinko.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, estaba segura de que nada ni nadie iba a poder cambiar su humor ahora…

\- Hola China. ¿Qué es esa cara? ¿Problemas digestivos? Los baños públicos están en otra dirección, creo que te equivocaste de cola…

Corrección. Nadie podría hacerla cambiar de humor a excepción de _esa_ persona…

* * *

**Aclaraciones :3**

(1): (Por si alguien tiene duda) La friend zone es como un tipo de _relación platónica_ en donde uno de los dos desea tener a una relación romántica, pero el otro no. En este caso, YO SÉ que Sougo no es más bien un rival para la Yato, pero es la mejor manera de explicar la situación… creo que mejor sería rival-zone o enemy-zone xD

(2): El nombre de la espada de Okita que sirve, también, para escuchar música

(3): Referencia al capítulo 65 – creo – del Anime, donde el escarabajo de Kagura – y del Shogun –Sadaharu 29 tiene una injusta batalla contra "El feroz monstruo insecto caníbal: Rey Kabuton" – escarabajo de Okita – y luego muere tras ser pisado por Gintoki… (¿se acuerdan?) LOL


	2. Lección 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gintama y sus personajes no me pertenecen"

_Minutos antes del encuentro…_

Una melodía lúgubre se mezcló con el viento.

Okita Sougo, todavía saltándose sus obligaciones, no tenía deseos de responder su celular. Aunque este, como adivinando sus pensamientos, soltó el característico _bip_ que anunciaba la entrada de un mensaje.

Profiriendo una maldición se levantó separándose del árbol al que estaba recostado y leyó el SMS:

_Sougo, te necesitamos en el centro, es una orden. Hijikata_

Típico del Vicecomandante. Mensajes cortos, concretos, con todas las letras – cualquiera lo hubiese acortado a "S, cntro ahora" – claramente el _peste-a_ - _nicotina,_ según Sougo, estaba fuera de época.

Ahhh, esto echaba al traste sus planes de "sentarse a esperar a la China en el parque". Las pocas veces que Hijikata le mandaba esos mensajes, era porque realmente estaba pasando algo importante. Incluso estaba implícito lo de _orden directa._

Suspirando echó a andar hacia el lugar indicado. Si mal no recordaba ese mismo día iban a empezar las rebajas por fin de año…

"Ah, claro, el Shogun siempre compra calzoncillos nuevos en esta época" – pensó,dándose cuenta del motivo de la llamada.

Como parte de la policía, era su deber el seguir al Shogun a donde quiera que fuera. Incluyendo a su rutinaria compra anual de _calzoncillos ajustados._

De camino, observó la titánica fila de _personajes secundarios_ que esperaban "pacientemente" su turno para derrochar dinero. Tuvo que esquivar mordiscos, arañazos y hasta carterazosde mujeres – bestias – que miraban a Okita como un usurpador de territorios.

"Por Dios, ya ni respetana la Ley" – se dijo limpiándose el uniforme sucio - algunas habían logrado alcanzarlo-.

Llegando al centro de los acontecimientos, lugar donde se encontraba la problemática tienda con rebajas; y dejando de lado e ignorando a sus compañeros que de mala manera trataban de contener la navideña invasión de _chicas zombis_. La vio…

Recostada tiernamente en una columna, evidentemente cansada por la espera, un pelo bermellón oscilaba con el viento. Reconocía el color, la sombrilla que la acompañaba, el pequeño tamaño, las típicas ropas occidentales. Sí, había encontrado a su _víctima._

Se acercó a su objetivo movido por la incertidumbre de " _¿qué hace Ka…la China aquí?",_ y por su recién despertar de macho-tras-su-chica. La deslumbrante sonrisa no disimulada de la Yato, fue suficiente para que su corazón se pusiera en plan _maratón._

"Ok, Sougo, es tu oportunidad. Empieza elogiando esa sonrisa" – se animó

\- Hola China. ¿Qué es esa cara?... ¿Problemas digestivos?. Los baños públicos están en otra dirección, creo que te equivocaste de cola… - le dijo regocijándose de su _genial_ ocurrencia.

"Ya con esto cae rendida a mis pies"- pensó Sougo

…Más bien, lo que cayó a sus pies fue un fuerte _pisotón_ …yyy otro más…y otro…

En menos que un suspiro, la Yato había entrado en modo de combate y repartíapatadas a diestro y siniestro. La mirada feroz que le dedicaba, fue lo que estimuló al Capitán a seguir su travesura

\- Ah, lo siento…había olvidado que los animales no pueden entrar a baños público – dijo sin emoción mientras se limpiaba sus zapatos de los estragos de la batalla – pero puedes ir al parque ahí hay arbustos de sobr…

\- ¡Cállate bastardo, pedazo de mierda! – le interrumpió Kagura - ¡Arruinaste mi día perfecto! ¡Estúpido sádico!

La cara de la cabello bermellón, brillaba roja por la rabia. Sus labios curvados en expresión de ira, sus ojos anticipando una batalla…simplemente, una vista hermosa.

\- Como siempre tan encantadora, China–respondió Sougo en tono burlón –y el lenguaje de camionero encaja perfectamente en tu personaje _marimacho_.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que la compostura de la Yato se fuera a dar un paseo por Kabukicho. Kagura soltó susombrilla y se lanzó contra su rival, rodando ambos por el suelo. A ninguno le importó las miradas sorprendidas de los transeúntes. Se miraban uno al otro como si estuviesen solos en el universo, mientras una competencia de fuerza tenía lugar entre ellos.

Era un hecho de que a Sougo le encantaba molestar a Kagura. Le fascinaba. Era su hobby favorito. Las distintas expresiones que se reflejaban en la cara de ella, lo dejaban cautivo. Para él, la Yato era esa chica fuerte que siempre estaba a su nivel; era su reto; la chica a la que no podía volver una sumisa; su inseguridad e incredulidad; y - hasta sonando muy _cliché -_ , su media naranja. Estaban "fabricados" el uno para el otro.

Pero al parecer eso solo lo sentía él. Kagura siempre había dejado claro las cosas entre ellos, si le preguntaran diría algo como "… _¿Quién es Sougo? Ahh, el sádico…para mí no es más que un pedazo-de-basura-cara-de-niña… ¿No será gay?"_

Solo de pensar en esas palabras no dichas – pero que Kagura es muy capaz de decir – la sangre del Capitán hervía. Con un ágil movimiento, colocó a la Yato que aún forcejeaba, debajo de él. Sus rostros apenas unos milímetros separados. Ambos hiperventilaban por la agitada lucha que recién había tomado lugar, lo cual volvía la nueva situación de _contacto visual_ aún más excitante. Hechizado por las grandes lagunas azules que tenía Kagura por ojos, se acercó aún más.

\- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, bastardo pervertido!? – le gritó la Yato agitándose bajo de él - ¡Aleja tu horrenda cara de mí… _PENDÓFILO_! – escupió. Kagura golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, tratando de escapar de su situación.

\- Querrás decir _pedófilo,_ China – en los labios de Okita se reflejaba el indicio de una sonrisa - pero ¿en serio lo crees? – le dijo agarrándole las manos, las cuales posicionó por encima de su cabeza. Aplastó su cuerpo contra el de ella, dejándola sin movilidad e indefensa ante cualquier ataque – en serio crees que solo por esto soy un pedófilo, _Kagura_? – susurró en el oído de ella, consciente de haber mencionado su nombre.

Como esperaba, la respuesta de Kagura fue inmediata. "No se puede luchar contra las hormonas" pensó satisfecho por lo que provocó. Un cúmulo de reacciones azotaban a la Yato, que aunque en su semblante reflejaba una mezcla de duda y desprecio, no podía ocultar el resultado de la acumulación de la sangre en sus mejillas.

Okita se separó apenas unos centímetros para observarla. Estaba roja, nerviosa, sorprendida, juraría que había dejado de respirar. Y todo debido a él. Esta vez la victoria era suya.

\- q-qué hac…s-suel-tame – las palabras apenas audibles y entrecortadas de Kagura, era melodía para sus oídos.

Ella trató de zafarse una vez más, pero los brazos del policía se mantenían firmes en el lugar. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

\- Sabes China, todo es culpa tuya –le dijo con voz baja y profunda – tú me has provocado en todo este tiempo – sonrió – y ahora debes tomar responsabilidad…

Sin perder oportunidad, e incitado por la inocente y violenta Kagura, se abalanzó hacia sus labios rojos entreabiertos…

\- Pero qué demonios, ¡SOUGO!...Llevo 30 minutos esperándote y mira en lo que estas…y delante de tanta gente!…

Los labios de Okita escasamente rosaban los de Kagura cuando la voz del Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi llegó a ambos rompiendo el hechizo.

La Yato aprovechando que su captor había bajado la guardia, logró propinarle un golpe certero en la entrepierna que lo dejó aullando de dolor.

Sougo se retorcía en el suelo mientras veía la huida de su objetivo, "¡Nunca más me vuelva a tocar!" habían sido sus últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo. Desvió su mirada con los ojos llameantes por la ira, su semblante era oscuro y una vena sobresalía molesta. Con palabras venenosas espetó:

\- Tu mismo te cavaste la tumba…Hi-ji-ka-ta Tou-shi-ro.

El Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi tragó en mirada de puro odio de Sougo no era tan preocupante como la bazuca que apuntaba ahora a _su_ entrepierna…

A lo lejos, Kagura se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de una bomba explotar a sus espaldas…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Estaba consciente de que no era perseguida y aun así no podía disminuir el paso. Kagura corría por las calles de Kabuki-cho como si se le fuera la vida en ello. ¿Su destino? Por supuesto que la tienda con adornos para el pelo rebajados. Ella no iba a acordarse de nada más. No quería. Si le preguntaban por qué ese color rojo en sus mejillas, respondería que solo era exceso de maquillaje. No había razón para tales cuestionamientos, ni para estar preocupándose por su cabeza en huelga por estar-hecha-un-lio.

Pasando de largo la gigante cola de mujeres salvajes siguiendo su teoría de "los protagonistas hacemos lo que queremos", entró a la tienda.

 _WOW, es enorme_ – pensó observando a su alrededor.

El nuevo centro comercial, un gran establecimiento situado en el mismo centro de Kabuki-cho, hacía un año que se había construido. Tenía la forma de un gran _Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon –_ razón por lo cual se veía pixelado _-_. Contaba de tres pisos con enormes lobbies rodeados de tiendas de distintas especialidades. Cada piso dividía al centro en departamentos; primera planta para comida, segunda para equipos eléctricos y en la tercera para ropas, zapatos y utilidades del hogar.

El lugar era propiedad de un rico y prestigioso Amanto, que gustaba de pasearse e inspeccionar el lugar regularmente para aumentar la popularidad de su empresa. Estaba abierto a todo público evitando la discriminación racial. Amantos y Terrícolas, unidos por la misma pasión de las compras, llenaban las tiendas mostrando un gran espectáculo de formas, tamaños y los colores.

Deslumbrada por la vista de tan grandioso lugar, Kagura agradeció nuevamente el haberle robadopedido prestado ese dinero a Gintoki. Esto parecía que iba a ser todo una aventura para la joven Yato que ya empezaba a caminar hacia su destino dando brinquitos.

Tras leer el cartel de la entrada, donde se mostraba un mapa completo del centro comercial, ya sabía hacia donde se debía dirigir: tercera planta, tienda de ropa, sección de hombres específicamente la parte de los calzoncillos, y allí en una zona apartada junto a los taparrabos, se encontraban sus preciados _ornamentos para el cabello_ (1).

Kagura tenía la opción de subir al tercer piso utilizando las escaleras móviles o el elevador situado en el mediodel centro comercial. Como ya había tenido una mala experiencia con un elevador (2) decidió ir por las escaleras…

Mala idea.

Las escaleras estaban abarrotadas de personas en plena lucha libre por llegar primero.

La peliroja no tuvo más remedio que ir hacia el elevador que casualmentecomenzaba a cerrar sus puertas.

\- Espérenme– gritó corriendo hacia él.

Una mano salió disparada sosteniendo la puerta. De un salto la Yato se hizo de un lugar en el estrecho espacio del elevador.

-Grac…- comenzó a decir Kagura pero sus palabras se le atoraron en la garganta tras observar la singular figura que yacía recostada en una esquina.

_No, no, no, nooooooo…_

_¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo? ¿Por qué en todos los sitios a los que voy? Pero más importante aún ¿Por qué OkitaSougo se ha convertido en mi acosador?_ ¡ _Eso es demasiado OoC!_

Las constantes disyuntivas que se arremolinaban en torno a la cabeza de la pelirroja, provocaban una imagen de desespero en su semblante.

-¡Tengo que salir de aquí…déjenme de salir de aquí!¡Por qué demora tanto llegar al 2do piso!- La Yato gritaba dándole fuertes golpes a las puertas del elevador que ya comenzaba a verse abollado.

\- Oe, chica China,¡deja de tratar la puerta como si fuera un saco de boxeo!¿Acaso te crees John L. Sullivan (3)?

La voz del Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi hizo percatar a Kagura de que había más personas en el ascensor. Un rápido reconocimiento la puso al tanto de la situación.

Dos oficiales de policía escoltando al Gran Shogun. HijikataToushiro y OkitaSougo protegiendo al mismísimoTokugawaShigeShige.

 _¡Shogunnn!_ Gritó para sus adentros al centrarse en la estoica figura que la observaba de forma imperturbable.

Ahora, eso explicaba las cosas del por qué de los tres helicópteros, los cinco tanques de guerra y la movilización de todo el Shinsengumi esperando a la entrada del centro comercial. Quedaba claro de que el Shogun también gustaba de comprar cuando hacían rebajas, la pregunta era qué…

\- Hijikata-san, no sabía que podías comunicarte con los monos de montaña – la voz monótona de Sougointerrumpió el silencio haciendo eco entre las paredes del estrecho ascensor.

\- ¡QUE HAS DICHO, BASTARDO! – gritaron al unísono Kagura y Hijikatairritados.

Encolerizada y olvidándosele una vez más la presencia del Shogun, Kagura se disponía a darle a esa _cara-bonita_ su merecido de una vez y por todas…

_Ding Dong_

Paró en seco. Segundo tras el sonido, las puertas del elevador comenzaron a abrirse en el segundo piso.

El súbito cambio de planes de la Yato fue palpable. Dando un giro de 180 grados se apresuró hacia la puerta. "Libertad al fin" pensaba emocionándose con cada paso.

Su emoción rápidamente se vio frustrada cuando una muchedumbre entró apresurada al ascensor haciendo que la pobre pelirroja retrocedierade tal manera,que terminó chocando contra las paredes posteriores del elevador.

_Ding Dong_

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a cerrar.

.

.

.

\- Oe Sadist…

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Dime… ¿Cómo es que acabamos así?

\- Eso es algo obvio China, si te hubieras portado bien y hubierashechodieta a tiempo entonces…

\- ¿¡A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS DICIENDO GORDA, BASTARDO?!...¡Y DEJA DE SONREÍR DE ESA MANERA, DAS MIEDO!

¿Dejar de sonreír? Eso era algo un tanto imposible dadas las condiciones. El _destino_ , según Sougo, había provocado un giro favorable. Quién diría que cazar a su presa iba a ser tan fácil.

Su mirada de satisfacción, que en él se veía algo pícara, se posó en la nuca de la Yato que ahora yacía en sus brazos.

 _Ahh, estoy en el cielo_ , se dijo olfateando el cabello bermellón de su compañera.

\- Si si, lo que tú digas Miss Piggy(4)…- le susurró –… pero no te muevas más que estás aplastando mis ******…

\- … _Auch…-_ se quejó incapaz de proteger su entrepierna- …por qué hiciste eso, te dije que no te…

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a una dama!– le interrumpió Kagura golpeando su mandíbulaen un intento de asecharlo con la mirada.

\- ¿Cuál dama? Yo no veo ningu…. _Auch,_ ¡Ya basta!– Sougo trataba de mantener a raya los dolorosos ataques a su entrepierna y quijada cuando ella de pronto se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto curioso por la repentina tregua.

\- Ne…¿no te parece que ya deberíamos estar en el piso 3?

\- ¿En el piso 3? A qué te refie….Oh

\- Exactamente…

* * *

 

(1): hmmm, la verdad no me acuerdo en qué capítulo fue (400 y pico del Manga); pero es canon que los adornos de Kagura son realmente taparrabos de otro planeta xD demasiado gracioso…

(2): Cap175 del Anime

(3): Último campeón mundial de boxeo a puño limpio

(4): Cerdita Piggy,personaje de El Show de los Muppets o MuppetsBabies


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Final**

Algo debía estar mal con el mundo. No era normal tener tanta mala suerte en un mismo día. Era demasiado _cliché._

_"_ _Seguro es un sueño"_ – se decía- _"Seguro me volví a quedar dormida en el cuarto de Gin-chan y tengo pesadillas por culpa de sus apestosos pies"._

Kagura trataba de buscar una explicación lógica a su situación. A causa de la muchedumbre que se había colado en el segundo piso, resultóser empujada hacia una de las esquinas del ascensor. Aunque para su mala suerte, lo que en un principio creía una pared, había terminado ser el duro uniforme de ese bastardo sádico del Shinsengumi. Las puertas del ascensor cerraron inmediatamente impidiendo un cambio de posición. Y ahora, para rematar, estaban atrapados bajo las mismas cuatro paredes…

— ¿Hey, por qué no se mueve este trasto?

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No me quiero perder la retrasmisión de _Ble**ach_.

— ¡Que alguien nos saque de aquí!

— ¡Estamos encerrados!

Las irritantes quejas de los _extras_ comenzaban a sacarla de sus casillas. Si no fuera por esa pared humana que bloqueaba su puño de la puerta, y por esa extraña debilidad que comenzaba a sentir…

_"_ _¿Qué he hecho mal Mami?…prometo portarme bien de ahora en adelante, no le robaré más dinero a Gin-chan ni comida a Sadaharu; no voy a dejar el baño sin descargar ni mi ropa interior sin lavar. Voy a limpiar la calva de Papi cada vez que venga a la Tierra"_

Kagura empezaba a ser presa del delirio inducido por la situación. Se sentía acorralada y claustrofóbica. Comenzó a sudar frío mientras empezaba a hiperventilar.

— Oe China, no me digas que te vas a desmayar aquí – le dijo el sádico fingiendo preocupación.

— … ¿De qué hablas?...soy una Yato y la Reina de Kabuki-chō, no soy tan débil, bastardo – aunque quería restregárselo por su cara, todo los que salió de su garganta fue un leve susurro.

" _Mierda"_

El aire estaba denso a su alrededor y su cuerpo se rehusaba a incorpóralo en los pulmones. Las imágenes a su alrededor comenzaban a tornarse borrosas.

_"_ _Si esto sigue así, ese estúpido va a tener razón"_ pensó alegando las palabras de Sougo.

_"_ _Yo…Me voy a desmayar"_

* * *

Sougo sintió como Kagura se debilitaba. En un impulso un tanto histérico la agarró por la cintura.

— …No me toques BakaSádico… - creyó oír, pero lo que salía de la Yato era un imperceptible hilillo de voz.

— No soy yo el que te está tocando BaKagura – le dijo en respuesta – eres tú la que está toda sobre mí.

Ante el comentario, la pelirroja trató de propinarle su mejor golpe. Sougo observó con pena el esfuerzo. Nunca había sido bueno lidiando con este tipo de situaciones. ¿Tener que asesinar a un escuadrón completo de asesinos?, eso era pan comido. Pero _su_ Yato semi-desmayada y en sus brazos, eso ya era parte de otro mundo. Por qué demonios había dejado la bazooka en el cuartel, ya todo se hubiera resuelto con solo…

— _Chhhh…Sougo…chhh… ¿me escuchas?... Hijikata…chhh_

Ante el sonido entrecortado de su Walkie-talkielos parloteos de la muchedumbre que los rodeaba cesó. Aguantando con un brazo a Kagura, buscó a tientas de donde salía la voz.

— ¿Hijikata-san? ¿Cómo lograste salir de aquí, maldito bastardo? ¿Y el Shogun?… - preguntó con su voz monótona característica.

— _Chhhhh…Shogun….chhh…conmigo…chhhh…estamos tratando….chhh….sacarlos de ahí…chhhh…pero las puertas…chhhhhh_

Con esto se cortó la comunicación.

Los otros habitantes del lugar, que habían parado su jaleo para oír las noticias, comenzarona inquietarse nuevamente, lo cual provocaba más roces, empujones y falta de oxígeno en el lugar.

—Oe, malditas cotorras – dijo arrastrando las palabras. Su semblante oscuro por la irritación- ¿saben lo quepasa cuandoun oficial de policía es molestado? – lamiéndose los labios, posicionó su mano libre sobre su katana. Los allí presentes tragaron es seco horrorizados por la expresión de Sougo.

*Los hechos que ocurrieron a continuación han sido censurados*

—¿Quedó claro? – concluyóel sádico con su tono despreocupado habitual.

— Si, amo – respondió la gran masa de extras, o mejor dicho, la gran masa de _sumisos_.

— Que bien que lo entiendan- volvió a decir, mostrando una sonrisa satisfecha– ahora, por qué mejor no se ponen a tirar de esa puerta como buenosperros callejeros que son.

—Woofwoof (Si, amo) –

Obedientemente comenzaron a jalar tratando de abrir las puertas del ascensor.

No dio resultado.

_"_ _Vaya montón de nenazas"_ se dijo el Capitán. Se estaba quedando sin opciones, no le venía ninguna buena idea a la cabeza." _A no ser que…_ " pensó mirando hacia abajo.

La Yato se encontraba acurrucada contra su pecho con los ojos cerrados. Le separó un mechón de pelo de su rostro para observarla mejor, estaba sudando y le costaba respirar. De inmediato sintió lástima por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no le quedaba más remedio si querían salir de allí.

Mientras la manada de personajes continuaba con su labor encomendada, Okita se giró colocando a la pequeña Yato – cuidadosamente – contra la pared. Todavía sujetándola por la cintura acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Hey, China –susurró en su oído –veo que disfrutas recostada en mi pecho, ¿no será que pretendes estar desmayada para estar abrazada a mí?Después de todo soy un buen partido – dijo en tono burlón.

Sougo observó cómo, instintivamente, se erizaban los pelos de su nuca.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? – dijo mientras le rozaba elcuello con sus labios – ¿Eso significa que puedo continuar haciendo lo que quiera?

Otra vez ninguna respuesta por parte de la Yato. Aguantándola con su cuerpo para mantenerla en posición, colocó una mano en su barbilla. Suavemente la levantó y depositó un beso en su yugular.

—Sabes, aunque me encantasde esta forma, realmente extraño tu lenguaje de camionero –dijochocando suavemente sus frentes. La miró desde arriba con ojos hambrientos, el rostro sonrojado de la Yato se veía hermoso.

Le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y apretó más sus cuerpos. Encajaban perfectamente. Podía sentir su aliento agitado por la falta de oxígeno, cada vez que se tensaban sus músculos por el contacto. Miró sus labios, eran rojos y diminutos.

"¿Estarán húmedos?"

En un impulso un tanto desesperado los tocó. "Sí, lo están"suspiró satisfecho mientras, con un dedo, le recorríalos bordes.

—Nee, China. ¿De verdad puedo continuar? – dijo lamiéndose los labios, no podía esperar para comprobar la suavidad de los de ella. No supo a ciencia cierta si la pelirroja se movió o respondió, sin embargo pudo notar los desesperados latidos de su corazón. Sonriendo, Sougo se lanzó a besarla.

"Dios, son tan suaves" pensaba mientras tomaba su labio inferior entre los de él. Continuó devorándolo durante unos segundos hasta que lo dominó el deseo de sentir su interior. Con ayuda de su dedo índice abrió la bocade la pelirrojay la invadió con su lengua. "Tan caliente" se decía explorándola.

Perdido en el momento, Sougo se encontraba a sí mismo deseando a la Yato. Quería examinar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Recorrer cada zona con sus manos, con sus labios. Quería engullirla y apropiarse completamente de ella. Dejar marcas en su blanca y suave piel de porcelana,indicando que ella le pertenecía.

"Quiero encarcelarte por siempre"

Desesperado, la abrazó fuertementeprofundizando el beso. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando ella,tal vez de forma inconsciente,comenzó a responder. Enrollaron sus lenguas en una batalla caliente y mortal.

— China, déjame comerte – le dijo entre besos – déjame amarrarte y devorarte, hasta que no quede nada de ti que no me pertenezca.

Deslizó una manopor su espalda, disfrutando los estremecimientos que le provocaba. Ambos jadearon cuando él llegó a su cadera y presionó.

— Quieromarcarte, quiero azotarte mientras te tomo suavemente en mi cama– decía con voz erótica mientras continuaba acariciando su cuerpo.

— Quiero meterme en tu piel y que me hagas tuyo –

Bajó hasta sus nalgas y las masajeó. Dándoles un fuerte apretón,sentenció con voz grave.

—Tu eres _mía_ …

El calor del momento era tal, que a Sougo le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de que había sido empujado brutalmente.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO EN MEDIO DE TANTA GENTE!?¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, PERVERTIDO!¡ESO ES VIOLACIÓN!– Gritaba una colorada, agitada e irritada Yato. Se restregaba fuertemente los labios como si quisiera limpiarse de un veneno mortal. Evidentemente esa última frase la había hecho recobrar el sentido y ahora lo miraba con expresión asesina.

— ¿Qué dices? No puedes negar que hasta ahora lo estabas disfrutando – dijo el Capitán observándola desde arriba, notoriamente enojado por sus marcada venitale temblaba en la sien.

— ¿Quién podría disfrutar algo con un bastardo sádico como tú?¿Y cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de una pobre dama indefensa? -

"¿Aprovecharse?" bueno sí, ahora que lo pensaba bien, él había estado tomando ventaja de la situación. Aunque eso no formaba parte de su plan _Sadomaru A_ : "devolverle a la Yato sus cinco sentidos, mediante acoso sexual (completamente verbal, cabe destacar)".

Había fracasado.

"Todo por culpa de esos malditos labios"pensó rascándose la cabeza.

Frustrado, decidió ignorar la situación y poner en marcha su nuevo plan, _Sadomaru B_ : "aplastar a la Yato contra la pared y volver a la posición de hace un minuto"

—Yo no veo a ninguna dama indefensa por aquí. Solo a una China pervertida que se hace la dormida para acostarse en mi pecho – dijo en tono neutral mientras se acercaba con ojos de depredador – Debería apresarte por _intento-de-tocar-las-tetillas-de-un-Capitán-del-Shinsengu.._.

Sougo no tuvo tiempo de terminar sus palabras, o mejor dicho, se las tragó luego del gancho que Kagura había conectado con su barbilla. Indudablemente era la fuerza bruta de una Yato, rabiosa,en acción. Aquel golpe lo había mandado a volar. Literalmente.

Se hubiera estrellado contra el techo del ascensor, si no fuese por la misteriosa puertecilla abierta que había en é ó como un misil del concurrido lugar y para cuando bajaba, a causa de la indómita gravedad, terminó impactándose contra un… ¿gorila?

— ¡Auch!... ¿Sougo?– dijo el _primate_ aguantando al herido.

— ¿Kondo-san? – preguntótratando de incorporarse – ¿qué hacías escondido en el techo?¿Esa mujer también está en el elevador?

— No, Otae-san está ahora cocinando – dijo un sonrojado Comandante, visiblemente orgulloso de saber esa información – Vinimos a sacarlos de aquí.

Okita observó el hilillo de sangre en la cabeza de Kondo, probablemente resultado del recién choque entre ellos.

—Nos dimos cuenta de que el elevador tenía una ventana en el techo. Íbamos a sacarlos por ahí – intervino Hijikata colocándose al lado de ellos.

— Hey, China –dijo Sougo ignorando al Vicecomandante y mirando hacia abajo. Buscó entre la multitudasu autodenominada, _nueva propiedad_ – si tanto querías ventilar el lugar, la peste a nicotina estaba un poco más a la derecha.

— ¡MUÉRETE BASTARDO! – le gritó esta en respuesta.

— Sí, ¡Muere Hijikata, bastardo! – concluyóel sádico aprovechando las palabras.

—¡Maldito Sougo! ¡Esoes lo que dicen de alguien que ha venido a ayudar! –

.

.

.

* * *

Horas más tarde, y gracias a la ayuda del Shinsengumi, el ascensor había sido completamente deshabitado. Todas las personas ahora se abrazaban cual si representasen un encuentro de post-guerra. Sin embargo, misteriosamente, la Yato no se había movido ni un centímetro.

El Capitán la observó de lejos. Se encontraba a las afueras de Centro Comercial visiblemente sonrojada. No era fácil distinguir si aquello se debía a la vergüenza o a la rabia contenida, pero parecía a punto de reventar.

Satisfecho por haber sido el causante de ese estado en la Yato, se acercó a ella decidido a dar su golpe final.

— Oe, China – dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Se paró a su lado improvisando una barata escena de cámara lenta. Sin embargo, su final fue épico. Justo en el momento en que le daba la espalda, le propinó a la Yato una sonora nalgada que la hizo saltar asombrada.

— Estaré esperandotu redondo trasero en el parque de siempre – concluyó.

Kagurapudo sentir los ojos de todo el Centro Comercial sobre ella, los rumores que comenzaban a expandirse, y las particulares carcajadas,contenidas, de las tropas del Shinsengumi.

Un aura negra la rodeó.El odio y vergüenza le nublaban los ojos. Su expresión se deformó en una mirada feroz.

Levantando la vista observó laexpresión implacable que mantenía el bastardo, y ese fue el detonante.

—¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ, MALDITO INFELIZ! –

.

.

.

**TheEnd**

_Historia en memoria a:_ _El nuevo Centro Comercial de Kabuki-chō. Esa fue la última vez que se vio intacto, antes de ser destrozado por un par de bestias._

_"_ _Que en paz descanse"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este loco fic :D  
> Saludos!


End file.
